


Among The Crowd, A Little Dreamer

by Akuma_Mana61



Series: REi!Tale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending, Bad Ideas, Confusing, Expanded Universe, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuma_Mana61/pseuds/Akuma_Mana61
Summary: After 10 years, monsters had been given access to leave the city near Mt. Ebott and venture outward but within the state. The news came as a surprise to many and of course, there was outrage.Reine merely carried on with her life not really letting the news affect her, but as a year passes several things happens... buta major thing that happens is that she had an outburst in class in which she defended a fish??





	1. Chapter 1

_"The colors swirl around me,_  
_Familiar words they whisper,_  
_Gently, Sweetly,_  
_to me._

_Flowers here, flowers there,  
Color is everywhere._

_Softly, gently,  
everywhere._

_Softly a spring breeze heading my way._  
_Gently, gently,_  
_Towards me, towards me_  
_Swirling, swirling_  
_All around me._

 _Carrying these memories_  
_Carrying their memories_  
_To me."_

_I can't recall... I..._

* * *

I attempted to hide my nervousness, it wasn't necessary to get the others unnerved because of my silly anxieties.If I put up a brave face then nothing can go wrong! Be confident and everything will go swimmingly! I make an attempt to smooth out my shirt, trying hard to not focus on how wrinkled it was and looking at every imperfection in my reflection.ooking back at my reflection I tried to calm myself. "Everything will be alright. Everything will be all right. Ev-"  
**"WOULD YOU FUCKING QUIT THAT ALREADY?!"** Flowey shattered my thoughts with an annoyed snarl.

"Flowey, it's not nice to swear."  
"I'll do what I please!! Why the hell are you nervous in the first place?!! You've already have been doing these types of things for years!!"  
"Just because I've done multiple speeches in the past doesn't mean they're easy or nerve-wracking..."  
"Nervous? Why the fuck are you nervous? Was it because of what that smiley trashbag sa-"

"No! Of course not!..." I refused to look him in the eye but felt the tension rise. His voice came out soft almost like a whisper. "...Frisk..." I dared to meet his gaze but saw that he no longer was looking at me but the ground. "You're not going to RESET, are you...?" The question alone filled me with guilt and his tone... before I could respond though the doors burst open.

"HUMAN! I SEE YOU'RE READY!!! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE COME TO ESCORT YOU TO OUR DESTINATION!!" I managed to give a nervous chuckle in response and hurried to grab my coat, ignore the lonely flower in the process. "Bye Flowey!" I bolted out of there but managed to catch Papyrus' farewells to him. "GOOD DAY MY FLOWER FRIEND, WE'LL BE BACK SHORTLY!" I didn't wait up from him though... By the time he left the house, I was already waiting inside the car next to... Mom.

Mom took one look at me and scrunched her face into a worried expression. She must have taken notice of my nervousness. Shit. I guess I forgot to put on the facade. She wrapped her arm around me and rubbed my shoulder. "You'll do fine my child. Deep breaths." She soothed. My anxieties rested a bit from her reassurance but that vanished when he voiced his thoughts. "she's right kiddo, no sense in makin' y'er self bone-tired before the actual speech." My nerves skyrocketed and I fought to keep it together as Mom lightly chuckled.

Sans grins at mom but in the midst of her laughter, he gave me a knowing look. For once I tuned them all out and escaped into my mind. Even when Papyrus joined us I barely paid attention. As we headed towards Undyne's and Alphys' apartment Flowey's question burned in my head.  
_'You're not going to reset are you?'  
'kiddo, we need to talk, **NOW**.'_

This is the furthest they've come. For 10 years, soon to be 11, monsters roamed the surface. I resisted the urges to reset for Sans and everyone's sake. But... I can't help but want to go back... go back to those happier times. Underground was safer too... at least for the monsters, but still! They didn't need to face this discrimination. They shouldn't need to- no! I can't! I promised I wouldn't! I-I... I... I need to stay determined. Stay **DETERMINED**.

* * *

I hadn't really paid much mind to the news before, never was one for politics. But after hearing that monsters were finally given permission to venture away from the city that they're confined to reside in, I was a bit intrigued. Hell, I was in disbelief until there was video proof on the news about these beings. I had questions but knew I'd likely receive no answer, so all that's left was to wait. Answers will come in time there's no need to rush things.

Within a year's time, several monsters started to appear around tow. In my opinion, the news didn't really have their facts done. Honestly, it felt like the 1960s was replaying itself. Those that come from families who have experienced discrimination and racism seemed to sympathize with monsters. So as long as they kept out of trouble, they held nothing against them. For me though, in time I strayed away from the news and focused on my studies. There was no time for distractions when I was so close to scoring pretty high this year.

Selfish, yes. But I want to make sure I finished up my first year in college with high grades. Late start classes are soon to begin and I'm a bit anxious about my Chemistry class. Never was a science person... and math just plainly hates me. All my silly thoughts aside I halted my approach at the sight of the large crowd heading towards the center of the campus. Confused I pulled out my phone to check my student email. To my surprise, there was to be a mandatory meeting at the quad. Apparently, the ambassador of Monsterkind was going to be giving a speech.

There were no words to say to describe my disbelief. My feet were like roots embedded into the ground I stood on.  
"The ambassador of ALL Monsterkind was coming here! That would mean-"  
"REI!!!!" A pair of arms wrapped around me from behind and I nearly fell forward from the person's impact so they probably ran at me. Peering over my shoulder I saw it was my friend Janette. "You heard the news right?! Check your phone!! Check your phone!!"

I began to pat one of her arms to gain her attention and ease her hold on me. "I got the email dude. So... do we head there?" The email did intrigue me and I did want a chance to see the ambassador but... I don't do well in crowds... She caught on to my discomfort and released her hold to latch onto my arm. "Come on! We'll be in the back then! But let's hurry or we miss getting the good spots!!" Not wanting to disappoint her I allowed her to lead until she concluded we may not even see the ambassador with the tall students already at the front. With one glance at her face, I crumbled. I squeezed her hand and pulled her with me.

At first, it was obvious that confusion powdered her face but she doesn't question me as I led us out of the crowding area and to a building. We ventured up the staircase and exited on the 4th floor. There were a few others at the floor's balcony peering outwards. Realizing what I had done she squeals in delight. "Great idea Rei!" With that, she ran to an open spot and stared at the growing crowd before ushering me to join her. Once I had, I grew nervous at the number of students and faculty had gathered below. We would have been unable to escape that large group of people without needing to force our way through the lot. " **TRAPPED** . No escape... **NO** **ESCAP _-_** "

"Rei?"  
"Hm?!"  
"You alright? You seem on edge." She may have sensed my unease earlier but that doesn't mean she knows of my phobia.  
That thought in mind I nervously chuckled. "Ain't a fan of heights."

Before she could question me, the sound of a mic echoed through the campus. We returned our gaze to ground level and saw a group ascending the stage. There were a few bodyguards around them and the campus security had gathered below as well. Upon this sight, I leaned onto the railing and rested my chin in my arms to cope. I cleared my mind enough to set my anxieties aside to focus on the arrivals. "So that's what the ambassador looks like-"  
"He's hot!"

My cheeks slightly burned as I mentally face-palm. "Honey, please."  
"What??? It's true!!" She leaned on the railing as well and I could already tell she was daydreaming away. She must have been so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed the group beside us giving her nasty looks after her comment. I felt tense but tried to ignore them. It'd be bad to engage in a confrontation on campus. They seemed to avert their attention when the ambassador started his speech.

When the ambassador gave his speech I saw something flicker in one of their company's eyes. Well... socket.  
The guy brought along five other people: two skeletons, a goat-lady, a fish-lady, and a... dinosaur-lady?  
His speech was... interesting and the main message was peace. Yet, if I look real intently at his facial expression I can tell he's done this countless times and if I analyze his eyes... I can see... doubt?

But why would there be doubt in his eyes? Is he doubting what he preaches? Or is he doubting himself? Hah. I don't even know the guy and I'm already reading between the lines. Wow, I need to stop making assumptions on the spot with nothing but opinions and first impressions to act as evidence. His speech did inspire many though. Janette was practically hopping in place, excited that the ambassador and his friends will be attending class here.

Even though many cheered in support, the guys next to us jeered. They were sprouting out anti-monster nonsense. Which earned them several looks from people in the crowd and the special guests also stared their, no, our way. I flinched under a cold glare from a skeleton monster but before I could grab my friend and leave; she confronts the males... And they're now in a defensive position... Fuck...

I can only assume that everyone below was now staring at us since Janette was literally cursing the guys out. When one of them stepped forward I nearly peed my pants. Without hesitation, I chucked the water bottle I had at the side of my backpack at him. Startling them all. Seeing that my distraction worked and held their attention, I grabbed Janette's wrist and bolt for the staircase. As we descended I began to hear people running after us so I ushered my friend to hurry. It clearly was a mistake to come up here.

What was happening at the nearest tall building caught everyone's' attention. The cries of anti-monster proclamations caught everyone's attention. They all stared at a balcony where several men spewed out their opinions with much vulgarity. Besides them, however, were two girls who Sansautomatically assumed was with the guys. He glared at one of them and saw she visually flinched, appearing to want out of there asap. But he noticed her change from nervousness to terror when her friend size up the group beside them.

Everyone listened intently to the girl who was defending monsters and watching the males' reactions. It was clear something needs to happen before things escalated any further. Members of the security were already dispatched to handle the confrontation but they likely wouldn't make it in time. The way one male was stepping forward told him all that he needs to know. He was going to swing. But he never got the chance to. It's quite unexpected but the girl's quiet friend finally made a move.

After throwing her water bottle at the approaching guy she took her friend and left the scene. The security team had managed to stop the males on the 2nd floor in the staircase. They hadn't caught sight of the girls though, so they must have escaped and left the building. Multiple apologies were given to the ambassador and his friends. Their bodyguards were on high alert as they escorted all 6 of them off campus towards one of the parking lots. Their classes would start the next day so there wasn't a need to linger and even though Papyrus wanted to explore a bit, he made no protest considering the sudden negative feeling in the air.

Though the males from the balcony were apprehended and no longer a threat, the unspoken hostility still lingered. There were humans who didn't like their presence but unlike the guys above, they kept their mouths shut. Sans kept an eye out and was slightly sweating at the glares being given to them. Most were in the shadows and kept a distance away.  "Sans." Concern laces Toriel's voice. "Are you-"

"R-Rei! Stop-p!" They all freeze at the sight of the fleeing pair who came to an abrupt halt a few feet away. The campus was small in comparison to a 4 year university, so they had fled near parking lot C with ease; coincidentally that was where Papyrus had parked the car. The girls fell to their knees and the one wh they assume was 'Rei' sat crisscrossed, trying to calm herself. But when she spoke it was in a low tone. "Jane, what the fuck were you thinking?"

'Jane's' voice was shrill in response. "What duh hell do you think I was thinking?! Those assholes deserved a lecture or two!"  
"Those assholes were ready to pummel you into the ground!"  
"They wouldn't dare! We're on school prop-"  
"JANETTE!"

The girl silenced herself, taken back by Rei's tone. "One, we weren't gonna win no fight since were quite outnumbered and isolated from others who could potentially simmer down the aggression. Two, everyone was watching which means those who silently agree with those guys now know who WE are!"  
She began to blubber but still bit back, "You telling me to stand there and take it?!"  
"No! I'm telling you to choose when and where you pick your battles! If you rush into things you'll just end up hurt in the end!"

"Standby like some some some- coward?!"  
They saw something snap in her eye as she growled her response, "Standing by calculating your moves given a certain circumstance does not make you a bloody coward!" Letting out an annoyed grunt she unsteadily rose. "Listen Janette. I get it. You always had a strong sense of justice... but just be careful next time... jeez, I'm just worried about your safety..." The sight of her friend cry because of her filled her with **REGRET**.

"Ya know what forget it..." With a defeated sigh Rei leaves her friend and heads towards the parking lot. She was never good at comforting and believed she'd do more harm than good if she tried. "Reine! Wait!" Janette snaps out of her stupor and jogs after her.  
When Janette steadily faded from their line of sight Papyrus spoke up. "SHOULD WE HAVE WITNESSED THAT?"  
Alphys nervously chuckled, "I-I d-d-don't b-be-elieve we s-should hav-ve..."

"heh, dunno about ya'll but i'm ready to hit the hay. we gotta come back 'ere to- **ma** **rrow** bright 'n early."  
"INDEED BROTHER- WAIT WAS THAT PUN?"  
"nah."  
"SANS."

" **tibia** honest, i'd throw you a **bone** but i ain't got no **spare rib** ."  
"NYEH!!"  
"come on paps where's your **punny** bone? i found that one pretty **humerus** ."  
"SANS!!"

Toriel snorts at his attempt to lighten the tension. But when she glanced at Undyne the small smile she had fallen. In a quiet voice that no one besides the fish monster could hear, she asks, "Undyne are you alright?"  
"...Yea... she just reminded me of someone..." The fish monster couldn't see her anymore but her words lingered.  
_'If you rush into things you'll just end up hurt in the end...Standing by calculating your moves given a certain circumstance does not make you a bloody coward!'_

The touch of Alphys brought her back to reality. "U-Undyne?" The monster was holding her hand. Undyne shook her head and laughed off her internal thoughts. She reassures her girlfriend that everything was fine and she was just lost in thought. Frisk hadn't made a comment ever since his speech, he was internalizing everything that happened moments ago. "Kiddo, ya good?"

His breath hitched but he pulls off his neutral expression as he gave a thumbs up.  
This earns a chuckle from Sans and the tension, for the most part, seemed to vanish.  
After all, if you pretend long enough that things are aright, then you'll start to believe it... the real question is, how long will it take until the   **ACT** comes to an **END**.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really terrible at beginning stories but hopefully, it turns out interesting XD lmao idek what the heck I'm doing~  
> Just a heads up! I know I got bad grammar and spelling but heyyy I'll edit stuff in the future X'D ....MAYBE lmao teehee!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S The beginning is lyrics from a character song in progress lmao. I'm still revising it but I ought to throw it out there since this character will make an appearance in the story.


	2. A/N #1

If this story interests you, I'ma let ya know that I may revise/add onto the first chapter but for now, I need to get the basic idea outta my head before I forgot it.   
I'll delete this A/N when I finish the next chapter.


End file.
